


Eternally

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I just love Eve and Flynn a lot okay, Marriage, Spoilers through episode 3X09, sort of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: “Mr. Carsen, Colonel Baird” Jenkins said. “Would you please face each other and join hands”Eve and Flynn did as they were told, giggling slightly at the enormity of it all. Eve knew there were bigger things at play here, but her focus was entirely on Flynn, and thoughts of the future she had ahead of her. She thought of the final thing that Charlene had said to her before walking through the mirror, and dipped her head with a smile before giving Flynn’s hands a gentle squeeze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that popped into my head one night while I was going to sleep, and when I sat to write it down it ended up being very long, and probably shouldve been multiple chapters, but oh well! Enjoy!

Eve stood between two bookshelves on the balcony of the annex, biting her thumbnail. This was a moment that she never expected to come, not in her entire lifetime, not even in her time at the Library. It made sense, once it was decided, but until then, the thought had never crossed her mind. She didn’t even know it was something that was possible until now.

If she was being honest with herself, she was terrified. This was uncharted territory, and she was signing on for a big responsibility. But she knew it was something that she had to do, and something that, surprisingly, she wanted.

She thought of Flynn and smiled. As scary as this whole endeavor was, the one thing she kept reminding herself was that they were doing this together. Nothing could be too terrifying, not with him by her side. They were a team above all else, and together they could not fail. No, as long as they had each other, everything was going to be okay.

“Colonel Baird” She turned sharply, startling at the sound of Jenkins voice.

“It’s time”

She smiled and nodded to acknowledge him before walking past him and down the annex staircase.

* * *

 

            The annex was dim, lit only by candles scattered around the room. The Librarians were standing around, all of them watching her and smiling as she made her way down the last few steps and towards the center of the room. There, standing in front of the backdoor, his eyes locked on her, was Flynn.

She breathed out, tension releasing from her again. There he was: the man about to be her partner forever, the only person she’d ever want to have by her side. Jenkins was waiting close by him. They locked eyes and he nodded at her with a proud and knowing smile. The old caretaker had seen her through a lot of ups and downs these past couple of years. It only seemed appropriate that he be the one to lead her to this point now.

She finally reached her destination. Flynn looked straight at her and smiled. She did the same. There was no turning back now. The moment had come.

“Mr. Carsen, Colonel Baird” Jenkins said. “Would you please face each other and join hands”

Eve and Flynn did as they were told, giggling slightly at the enormity of it all. Eve knew there were bigger things at play here, but her focus was entirely on Flynn, and thoughts of the future she had ahead of her. She thought of the final thing that Charlene had said to her before walking through the mirror, and dipped her head with a smile before giving Flynn’s hands a gentle squeeze.

 “The Library, for its entire existence, has been attached to its first Librarian and Guardian.” Jenkins continued. “Through the centuries, they acted as protectors of the Library, as mentors for all the future Librarians, and as embodiments of all the magic that we hold dear here. When the souls of that Librarian and Guardian moved on, it was unclear what would happen. But, the Library has revealed to us not only that it needs a new eternal Librarian and Guardian, but also that it has already selected the perfect new candidates for this position.

“Today we are gathered here so that, if they do so consent, Mr. Flynn Carsen and Colonel Eve Baird, surely the greatest Librarian and Guardian the Library has known since its first, may bind their souls to the Library, and become its new lifeblood.”

Eve mounted her feet firm on the ground, and squeezed Flynn’s hand again. He did the same and looked her in the eye, the two of them communicating their fears to each other. Jenkins’ words rung through their minds; it was all a complete reality now: they had agreed to become immortal together, the next Charlene and Judson. They were giving up death, and promising to be with each other, truly, forever.

“Mr. Carsen” Jenkins began, looking at the Librarian. “Do you consent to bind your soul to the Library, understanding that you shall live for as long as the Library does? Do you vow to dedicate your lifetime, and your soul, to the Library, and to the preservation of magic? Do you vow to spend eternity protecting the Library and all its artifacts, saving innocent people from being harmed from forces out of their control?”

“Yes” Flynn answered breathily, shaking his head in disbelief. All those years being mentored by Judson, he never could’ve imagined that he’d be following in his footsteps. But he couldn’t help but smile. It seemed all too appropriate, becoming a part of the Library; he’d lived with it for a decade. It turned him into the man he was now. Now he was protecting it forever, returning the favor.

“Colonel Baird” Jenkins continued. “Do you consent to bind your soul to the Library, understanding that you shall live as long as the Library does? Do you vow to dedicate your lifetime, and your soul, to the Library and the preservation of magic? Do you, as Guardian, vow to spend eternity protecting not only the _Library_ , but the _Librarian_ as well, and all other Librarians who shall thus come forward?”

“Yes” Eve said. Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked not only at Flynn, but at all of the Librarians in the room, each of them smiling at her warmly and proudly. She’d found a family here, and in protecting and loving them, she’d found everything she’d ever wanted. Eternity was a scary thought, and even now she doubted she could ever be Charlene, but all of the eyes watching her made her believe that it was a definite possibility.

“Now” Jenkins said, and his smile seemed to grow. “To the both of you. Do you, as Librarian and Guardian consent to journey through eternity together? Do you vow to be each other’s first and foremost partner and ally no matter what you face? Do you vow to take-in and oversee new Librarians and Guardians throughout centuries and millennia, ensuring to the best of your ability that they execute their duties faithfully, and stay on the light path? And, most importantly, do you vow to become one within the force of the Library, your hearts and souls eternally and inextricably bound together by its magic and life, even after you should die?”

Flynn and Eve looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Jenkins’ questions had no more difficulty. However scary or harsh dedicating their souls for all eternity was, this was what made it all okay: each other. They would be a pair, Librarian and Guardian, for as long as time existed, and even longer. They were about to be bound in a manner stronger than any state certificate or golden band.

“I do” Eve said, allowing herself the novelty of the marital-like answer.

“I do” Flynn repeated.

“And finally” Jenkins said, chuckling. “Do you vow to dedicate your souls to a life of mystery and misery, of loneliness and adventure, and saving the world every week…twice before Friday?”

Everyone in the room laughed hysterically. Eve rolled her eyes at the old man who joked only in snide remarks and sarcastic commentaries, smiling at the thought of him choosing now to be genuinely humorous.

“Yes” Eve and Flynn both laughed.

“Well then” Jenkins said, placing his hands above their joined ones. He cleared his throat before reading carefully and stoically from the book that had dropped from the annex ceiling hours ago.

“May the magic of the Library guide these two souls safely through all eternity, protecting them from all harm. Now, bind their souls to this Library, first formed in Alexandria, for as long as shall be possible. And bind their souls together, allowing them to always have one another, Librarian and Guardian: the world’s greatest protectors”

A string of magic flew out of the book. Eve and Flynn watched mesmerized, holding each other’s hands as tightly as they could. The swirl of magic wrapped itself around their hands and then split, traveling to each of their hearts. Eve gasped as she felt the force enter her chest, and fill her entire body.

And then it was over, and she still stood there as Eve Baird: unchanged. She looked Flynn in the eye and there was an understanding. They both felt it: the energy that now consumed them, making them different before in a way they could not possibly explain, and in a way only they could ever understand.

“Now” Jenkins said. “This is not necessarily written in this book, but I think The Library would definitely smile upon it. And so, at the request of Mr. Carsen, I say, Librarian….you may kiss your Guardian.”

Before Flynn could move, Eve surged forward, grabbed him by the shirt, and pressed her lips hard against his: the same way she’d kissed him when she did for the very first time, over two years ago now. Similarly, his eyes closed as he jumped back startled, only this time, he sunk right into the kiss with her, and wrapped his arms around her back. The kiss was so passionate that he almost dipped her down slightly, until they finally parted, and stared into each other’s eyes.

Eve felt it now, their love was stronger than ever before, and five minutes ago she hadn’t thought that possible. They were more than just lovers now, more than husband and wife. They were two eternally bound souls, partners, forever. And she knew that as strong as the connection felt now, it would only grow as time went on. And then she knew why after Judson died, Charlene could only stand to exist for so much longer. She’d said before that Flynn completed her. She’d had the opportunity hours ago to see him almost die, to say that she was unsure how she would go on without him. But this was completely different: she would literally not be whole without him.

Then, as if it really was a wedding they were attending and not some weird, seemingly cult-like ritual, everyone else in the Library began to clap. They couldn’t help themselves really. Jones chuckled in disbelief and shook his head at them, but he couldn’t ignore the smile on his face. Cassandra jumped up and down, excitedly batting at Jake’s arm, who was smiling warmly at his friends. And Jenkins just looked at them proudly, and with a new deal of respect.

“In a way” he said to them. “I have always known that it should be the two of you that took on these roles. Or at the very least, I knew you were different from the other Librarians and Guardians I have seen. Well done”

* * *

 

            A little while later, Eve and Flynn were simply standing around the annex when the Librarians, who had mysteriously disappeared five minutes before, re-entered the room.

“Surprise!” they all exclaimed.

Eve’s jaw dropped as she saw them carrying in a small grocery store cake, and a bottle of champagne.

“You guys” Eve said. “You really shouldn’t have! I didn’t think this was the sort of thing you had a party over”

“Well we all know this whole thing was more to you two than just ‘binding yourselves to the Library’.” Cassandra said. “So we thought the least we could do, without all the glitz and glamour, was have a little cake!”

“And the champagne?” Flynn asked.

“Well it seemed customary” Jake said, and Cassandra added a nod of agreement.

“Plus, you know” Ezekiel added. “There’s the whole thing with…the world not ending”

Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes, but they could not argue with them. Ezekiel put the cake down and Cassandra handed out champagne flutes before Jake popped the bottle open-winning a little cheer from his companions- and poured everyone a glass. Everyone picked up their glasses and held them high.

“To Eve and Flynn” Jake said. “We have seen you two grow together, and you have helped us more than we could ever imagine. And so we know no one is more perfect for this than you. May you have eternal happiness together”

“To Eve and Flynn” the other Librarians agreed.

“To defeating Apep!” Ezekiel added. Everyone raised their glasses in acknowledgement.

“ _And_ ” Flynn added, confusing even Eve for a second at what he could possibly be mentioning. “To Cassandra”

The redhead stared at him, dumbfounded.

“What with Stone in Shangri-La and the whole _apocalypse_ thing starting up right after, we never got to properly celebrate your recovery.” He explained. “So here’s to you”

Everyone raised their glasses as tears formed in Cassandra’s eyes. Eve and Flynn smiled at her proudly, Ezekiel flashed her a warm grin, and Jake beamed. They all stood there for a moment, taking each other in, before Cassandra spoke up again.

“To the Library” she proclaimed, closing off the toast.

“To the Library” Ezekiel added.

“To the Library” Eve echoed.

“To friendship” said Flynn.

“To family” Jake finished.

With a smile they all clinked their glasses in the center, and proceeded to sip their champagne. They’d been through many a “happy ending” in their time at the Library, but after beating every possible up and down, this was truly the best one of all.

* * *

 

            Late that night, Eve and Flynn returned to their apartment.

“Alone at last” Eve swooned, falling into Flynn’s arms.

“Yes indeed Guardian” he replied.

“You haven’t called me ‘Guardian’ like that since we first started dating” she laughed.

“Yeah well, things are different now. You’re _really_ my Guardian now”

“Oh and so what was I when I was saving your ass from falling into a river twenty times a day?”

“Such language” he teased.

They laughed before giving each other a quick kiss on the lips. Eve removed herself from the embrace and started walking towards their bedroom.

“I’m going to go get changed” she said. “You wanna start the coffee?”

“Wait” Flynn said.

“What is it now _Librarian_?”

“I have another surprise for you”

“Oh?”

He took her by the arm and led her to the center of the room, before heading to the counter where his I-pod was docked-an old fashioned Librarians through and through.

“I was thinking that because we’re basically married now, just not in the conventional way, and because we didn’t have any big ceremony or party or anything, that we still deserved our first dance” he explained.

“Flynn” Eve chucked, shaking her head.

The first bars of the music began to play, and Flynn held his hand out to her.

“Come on now” he said. “After all it’s been over two years since I promised you that dance when I wasn’t bleeding to death. I think this is well deserved”

“There’s no one to watch us do this” she argued.

“All the more reason to do it” he said. “I’d rather have our first dance together without all those eyes on us, expecting something. Wouldn’t you?”

She smirked before accepting his hand and allowing her to pull her in, and he gently began to sway them back and forth.

_Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go_. _You have made my life complete, and I love you so_

“How did you know I loved this song?” Eve asked, looking up at him in amazement.

“I remember one day, right when we’d started dating, we were cuddling on the couch and it came on and you said that you always thought it was a beautiful song for a first wedding dance”

“I thought you were going to flip out” she laughed. “I realized after I said it how much like a hint drop it sounded.”

“Well I almost did” he said. “But in the end I decided holding you felt too wonderful to give up”

Eve pressed her lips together, cries that wanted to escape being concealed by a huge girlish grin. She gently laid her head down on his chest. The rest of the world didn’t exist, and it wasn’t just because they were alone in their apartment. This was their moment, and she knew without an ounce of doubt in her mind that she wanted to live in it forever. The decision they’d made together today, as crazy as it seemed, was the best decision she’d ever made in her life. She understood what it meant now, the thing people always said when they got married: she was the happiest woman in the world.

They continued dancing for a while, until the song reached its final verse, and suddenly Eve became aware of Flynn’s voice over the recorded track. He was singing softly into her ear.

“Love me tender, love me dear, tell you are mine. I’ll be yours through all the years, till the end of time”

Eve really began to cry this time and closed her eyes as she listened to the soft sound of his voice. He really was hers until the end of time now and she was his. She was glad they were on our own. She wouldn’t want to have this moment any other way.

“Hey Librarian” she whispered.

“Yes Guardian?”

“Did Charlene and Judson ever have anything to symbolize their positions? Like say…rings?”

“Well if the Guardian so desired, I think it would be appropriate”

“The Guardian thinks it would be lovely”

“Alright”

_For my darling I love you, and I always will._

**Author's Note:**

> So I could totally see this as being how Eve and Flynn get "married", because I really do think they'll be the new Charlene and Judson. And after Charlene's bits in episode 9, I thought about what it meant to her and Judson to be what they were, and it screamed marriage thingy to me. And I have headcanoned forever that Love Me Tender is Eve and Flynns first wedding dance, but I never got to write it until now! Hope you enjoyed my LITs! Good luck surviving the finale tonight. I know I won't.


End file.
